By Your Side
by draconisflame72
Summary: DH. Ron dan Hermione memutuskan pergi dari misi Perburuan Horcrux Voldemort. Harry diserang pelahap maut hingga sekarat. Dapatkah Harry melaluinya sendirian?  Mungkin banyak fic yang sama persis. Different inside. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**

****Harry Potter and all characters bukan punya saya. Yang saya punya cuma imajinasi tentang mereka. :D

**N/A**

Hello, readers. Ini aku kembali. Hhh setelah sekian lama... Soalnya baru ada netbook dirumah jadi baru bisa deh bikin fic lagi. Oh iya buat yang nungguin chapter lanjutan dari Ron or Viktor, sabar ya. Belom ada inspirasi lagi nih!

Dan buat yang gak nungguin... Coba deh baca fic ini. Review ya!Masukan dari kalian bakal bermanfaat banget buatku.

*Peluk*

-oo0oo-

If you ever leave me, baby. Leave some morphine at my door.

"_Hermione! Ron! Please!" kuteriakkan nama mereka berkali-kali. Tanpa peduli. Hingga suaraku habis pun aku akan tetap memanggil mereka agar kembali._

_Maafkan aku, sungguh._

_Aku memang bukan pemimpin yang baik dalam perjalanan ini. Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi bocah-yang-bertahan-hidup._

_Tanpa kalian terlebih 'Kau', aku yakin aku akan mati._

"_Mione! Mione! Argh!" aku tak yakin ia mendengarnya. Mereka telah berapparate tepat di samping pohon itu. Di depan mataku. Aku tercenung sendirian di sini. Di hutan belantara ini. Sendirian._

Cause it will take a whole lot of medication.

_Peduli setan dengan si rambut merah keras kepala itu! Aku bersumpah aku takkan pernah menganggapnya sahabatku lagi. Aku. Bersumpah._

_Tetapi kau, Hermione. Akan selalu menjadi temanku, sahabat hidupku, Kau. Hermione-ku. _

_Dan kini kau pergi dengan Ron. Hei? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Mione? _

_Ron? Bunuh saja aku._

To realize what we used to have

We don't have it anymore.

-o0o0o-

Sepi. Mereka pergi. Dia pergi.

Pemuda berambut acak-acakkan itu menggigil kedinginan di tengah-tengah hutan yang gelap. Walau berlapis-lapis baju tersemat di dalam sweater abu-abunya, tetap saja dia merasa membeku.

Malam sudah larut. Teriakannya telah terhenti. Suaranya serak. Bahkan mungkin ia memang sudah tidak bisa lagi bersuara.

Hatinya kebas.

Harry berjalan gontai menuju tenda mereka- sekarang tenda'nya'. Hanya ia yang tersisa di perjalanan ini. Perjalanan untuk membunuh sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Betapa bodohnya Harry mengizinkan Hermione dan Ron untuk ikut berpetualang tanpa arah yang jelas dengannya.

Betapa bodohnya mereka bersedia menemani Harry bila akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Harry sendiri.

Sahabat? Mulai detik ini Harry benci kata itu.

Tendanya hangat. Kontras sekali dengan hati dan tubuh Harry yang sekarang sedingin es. Tentu saja tenda ini hangat karena mantra penghangat dari Hermione.

"Hermione. Tolong jangan buat aku mengingat dia lagi." Batin Harry.

Harry memandang ke seluruh penjuru tendanya. Menyadari dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi. Bahwa ia telah gagal menyelamatkan dunia sihir. Huh? Dunia Sihir? Mempertahankan sahabatnya saja Harry gagal.

Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Bukankah akhirnya mereka harus mengalahkan Voldemort bersama-sama?

Takdir berkata lain.

Harry harus mengakhiri ini sendiri. Sama seperti saat ia mengawalinya. Sendiri. Tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Dan tanpa sahabat sejati.

Ia berlutut tanpa suara dan setetes air mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Menyesali ini semua. Menyesali kemarahannya terhadap Ron dan kata-kata kasar yang telah ia ucapkan ke Hermione.

"Maafkan aku… Sungguh."

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

-o0o0o-

Segalanya yang ia harapkan selama ini sirna. Harapannya untuk menyelamatkan dunia sihir. Apa mungkin Harry egois? Sifat Gryffindor seperti yang mereka sering katakan, Gryffindor pembuat onar. Gryffindor haus tenar.

Harry meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Angin malam memang sering menerpa tenda namun tak pernah sehebat ini. Tendanya seakan bisa roboh terkena terjangan angin kapan saja. Seperti halnya Harry yang sekarang dapat tumbang hanya oleh tiupan angin kecil.

Pengorbanan Harry terasa hampa. Tidak berguna.

Kehilangan orang tua. Kehilangan kebahagiaan masa kecil dan masa remajanya. Kehilangan wali. Kehilangan orang yang dipercayainya. Kehilangan sahabatnya.

Belum pernah Harry kehilangan sahabatnya yang setia seperti mereka. Sedari dulu saat Harry menginjakkan kakinya di Hogwarts, ia sudah akrab dengan Ron Weasley.

Semenjak Harry menyelamatkan Hermione Granger dari troll, mereka bertiga adalah sahabat emas. Begitu tanggapan orang maupun mereka sendiri.

Kali ini Harry harus melawan Pangeran Kegelapan sendirian. Tanpa dukungan dari kedua sahabatnya lagi. Harry memang telah meragukan Ron sejak pertama ia ikut di perjalanan ini. Tetapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun meragukan keteguhan dan keyakinan dari mata cokelat almond Hermione.

Haha.

Harry tertawa dalam tangisannya. Tenyata Hermione mampu meninggalkannya disini. Hanya demi Ron yang keras kepala. Hanya demi Ron yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Dia lebih memilih Ron.

Kau bukanlah The Chosen One, Potter.

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_Will keep you by my side_

_Will keep you from walking out the door._

-o0o-

"Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa bertahan kalau hanya mengkonsumsi jamur tak bergizi, Potter?"

"Kau pikir, Weasley. Kita akan berpesta berbarbeque ria di tengah perburuan ini?"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Ron, tolong. Lepaskan kalungnya."

"Ya! Aku memang mengharapkan sosis daging panggang! Tidak pernah kusangka akan selama dan seabsurd ini hidupku bila mengikuti perjalanan tanpa arah dengan kau."

"Asal kau ingat. Aku melarang kalian berdua untuk ikut bersamaku. Jika kalian keberatan kalian boleh-"

"Harry, keputusan kami bulat ikut bersamamu. Berhenti mengungkit tentang masalah itu."

"Boleh apa, Potter? Pulang ke rumah kami? Bertemu dengan keluarga dan teman-teman kami? Kami bahkan tak tahu kabar mereka! Kau tak pernah tahu rasanya mengkhawatirkan mereka. Kau tak punya orang tua apalagi keluarga!"

"JIKA KAU KEBERATAN IKUT BERSAMAKU, KAU BOLEH PULANG MENEMUI IBUMU DAN BILANG KEPADANYA KAU MENGINGINKAN PAI DAGING SERTA KASIH SAYANG YANG TIDAK PERNAH KUDAPATKAN."

"Stop! Harry! Ron! Hentikan!"

"DAN KAU, HERMIONE. KAU BOLEH IKUT DENGANNYA. DAMAILAH DISANA. BERSAMA KEDUA ORANG TUA MUGGLEMU! DARAH LUMPUR MEMANG BUKAN DITAKDIRKAN UNTUK BERADA DI SINI. DI DUNIA SIHIR!"

"Ap- apa maksudmu Harry? D-darah Lumpur, kau bilang?"

"Eh? Maksud- maksudku, Mione. Bukan.."

"Hermione, kita pulang sekarang. Ikut denganku atau tetap dengan Potter?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut Ron. Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan menemui orangtua muggle-ku kalau begitu. Aku akan hidup bahagia bersama mereka. Pasti."

"Hey! Bukan itu maksudku. Hermione! Aku, aku menginginkanmu tetap disini. Hermione! 'Mione!"

-o0o-

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby_

_There'll be no clearskies if Iose you baby_

Harry terbangun lagi dari mimpi yang sama. Sudah berselang dua minggu semenjak kepergian Ron dan Hermione. Kenangan malam itu masih melekat kuat di memorinya.

Isakan tangis Hermione, ekpresi wajah Ron, bahkan amarahnya sendiri pun masih ia rasakan.

Pelahap maut terus gencar memburunya. Dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga hari, Harry harus berpindah ke tempat lain. Dugaan Harry semakin kuat, Ron telah berkhianat.

Buktinya, tidak lama setelah Hermione dan Ron pergi, lusinan pelahap maut menyerang daerah tenda Harry.

Dengan panik dan tergesa-gesa Harry merapikan tendanya asal-asalan dan langsung beraparrate ke tempat yang pertama kali terlintas di pikirannya.

Saat ini Harry berlindung di dataran tinggi Slovakia. Daerah ini belum terjamah manusia, pikir Harry.

Sementara cuaca masih dingin dan badai salju berseliweran di luar tenda, Harry mulai memikirkan target Horcrux Voldemort yang berikutnya.

Berpikir keras dengan mempertimbangkan tempat-tempat yang mungkin berpotensi menjadi tempat Horcrux tersebut membuat Harry pusing bukan kepalang.

DUAR!

Terlonjak dari kasurnya, Harry mempersiapkan tongkat sihir terhunus ke pintu tenda. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

Perlahan Harry menyibak kain pintu tenda.

"Pelahap Maut sialan." Gumam Harry.

Setidaknya terdapat sepuluh pelahap maut yang mengelilingi batas perlindungan Harry. Mereka belum bisa melihat tenda dan Harry sendiri. Belum.

Bukan tidak bisa.

Harry menggenggam tongkat sihirnya lebih erat. Siap tempur. Berlusin pelahap maut sudah biasa dia lawan dan kalahkan selama ini. Semoga keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya lagi.

Tunggu dulu. Siapa lagi yang bersama mereka?

Sesosok pria jangkung dengan wajah sangat pucat muncul dari kelompok pelahap maut yang baru datang lagi. Dia sudah sangat Harry kenal.

Lord Voldemort.

Harry mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Tidak biasanya Voldemort akan ikut mengecek tempat dimana Harry berada. Jika sudah pasti Harry ditemukan, barulah dia bertindak.

"Potter pasti di sini, Tuan! Saya yakin." Seru salah satu pengikutnya.

"Seandainya Potter tidak berada di sini, bersediakah nyawamu kucabut, Yaxley?" Voldemort mendesis dengan suaranya yang melengking mengerikan.

"Saya bersedia seratus persen, Tuan. Bocah Weasley mengatakan bahwa Harry Potter pastilah meninggalkan mantra tanda agar kedua sahabatnya yang dikabarkan memisahkan diri bisa menemukannya."

Voldemort menyeringai. Inilah kelemahan Harry yang paling fatal, pikirnya.

"Sungguh bodoh. Bring him to me. Now!"

Para pelahap maut serentak menyerukan mantra perusak perisai perlindungan Harry. Membuat perisainya semakin tipis dan melemah.

Saat Yaxley menjelaskan bagaimana bisa Harry ditemukan, sebuah palu godam raksasa menghantam tepat di dada Harry.

Ron memang berkhianat. Atau dia disiksa terlebih dahulu. Harry tak tahu dan tak pernah mau tahu.

Peduli setan.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan Hermione? Astaga. Harry hampir melupakan Hermione. Jangan sampai ia terluka, pinta Harry dalam hati.

Cahaya menyilaukan menerjang lapisan pelindung daerah tenda Harry. Sepertinya Voldemort mulai tidak sabar ingin mematahkan leher Harry.

Kini dinding transparan yang melindungi Harry lenyap sudah.

Pelahap maut yang berada disitu memekik kaget melihat Harry menghunuskan tongkat sihirnya ke dada Voldemort.

Sedari tadi amarah telah membakar hati Harry. Mengobarkan kebencian yang mendalam. Membuatnya berani menantang Voldemort di depan muka.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Potter. Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini waktumu." Kekeh Voldemort.

"Dan aku juga tak menyangka cepatnya aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk membunuh dan mencabikmu, ular bajingan."

Mata Voldemort melebar. Sangat tersinggung. Harry telah melewati batas. Pergulatan batinnya yang memperdebatkan sikap Harry untuk tetap tenang hancur sudah. Harry tidak tahan lagi ingin menonjok Voldemort tepat di muka.

Makhluk bernama Voldemort ini sudah cukup dan sangat cukup membuat hidupnya menderita tanpa ampun.

"Let me shut your mouth, Potter. Let me." Ancam Voldemort.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, brengsek. Stupefy!"

Perisai kuat tiba-tiba saja muncul menamengi tubuh Voldemort sementara Harry terpental jauh.

Voldemort tertawa melengking.

"Pengikutku yang setia dan yang paling terhormat. Kupersilahkan kalian untuk menyiksa Potter ingusan ini sesuka kalian. Sisakan padaku untuk membunuhnya. Aku menunggu." Ujarnya penuh kemenangan.

Hampir semua pelahap maut menyeringai jahat. Segala kutukan dilancarkan ke Harry. Mereka berhati-hati memilih mantra yang hanya dapat melumpuhkan, bukan membunuh.

Voldemort memanggil abdi-abdinya yang setia untuk bergabung.

Keluarga Malfoy sudah lengkap berada disana. Lestrange berkumpul dengan wajah angkuh sementara pengikut Voldemort lainnya dalam perjalanan apparate ke dataran tinggi Slovakia. Bersiap melihat Tuannya membunuh Sang Terpilih.

"Cukup." Kata Voldemort tenang.

Melihat tubuh Harry lemas dan banyak bercak memar membuat Voldemort merasa ini sudah cukup untuk sekadar pemanasan.

"Cruentum Corpus!"

Harry kejang-kejang. Darah keluar mengucur dari hidung dan mulutnya. Matanya membeliak menahan kesakitan. Sihir hitam Voldemort mengena tepat di tubuhnya.

Harry tahu mungkin ini saat-saat terakhirnya. Detik-detik kematian The-Boy-Who-Lived. Andai saja ia dapat melawan. Tetapi kali ini keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Langit menjadi mendung. Petir saling bersahutan diatas sana. Harry tergeletak tidak berdaya dikelilingi Pelahap Maut dan Voldemort sendiri.

Rintik hujan membasahi kepala Harry. Darah di wajahnya meluntur bersama air hujan. Bercampur dengan putihnya salju. Mereka mencair sedikit demi sedikit. Harry ingat, penghujung musim salju telah tiba.

"Tsk. Menyedihkan, Potter. Langit berduka melihatmu sekarat," ujar Voldemort.

"I don't care, anyway." Lanjutnya. Seakan berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Avada-"

"Hermione…" desah Harry.

"Deprimo!"

_Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away everyday it will rain, rain, rain._

Tanah pijakan Voldemort berlubang dalam. Dia menyingkir terlebih dahulu sebelum terkena kutukan itu.

Seorang perempuan berdiri terengah-engah di ujung kerumunan pelahap maut. Ia berlari menghampiri Harry. Voldemort menggeram.

Spontan para pelahap maut melancarkan mantra kutukan terhadapnya. Mereka sadar siapa perempuan tersebut.

Hermione Jean Granger.

Hermione merunduk meraih Harry. Sementara hujan semakin deras dan petir terasa menyambar dataran itu.

"Ma- maafkan aku, 'Mione." Gumam Harry di telinga Hermione.

"Shh. Mari kita selesaikan ini, Harry. Berdua. Kau tidak sendiri. Aku bersamamu. Disisimu."

**FIN**


End file.
